


Daddy's little girl

by Tuliharja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Daddy's little girl, Demons, Dominatrix, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Eleventh Division, Eternal tag, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy, Lolita, Nannies, Nicknames, Other, Outfits, Paperwork, Shinigami, Shinigami Women's Association - Freeform, Snowman, and sadness, hair-clip, little pink demon's club, not connected to each other, nothing too major, okay there is some worry, this is about HAPPY times, this was written before Bleach's end, which sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: A drabble collection about the famous Kenpachi and his little girl. Also, let's add in the 11th Division's nannies, little pink demon's club, and let's not forgot Ichi and Byakkun!





	1. Dominatrix

**Author's Note:**

> I've always adored Kenpachi's and Yachiru's father-daughter-relationship, so I wanted to write about that and their daily life with bunch of drabbles! Time and place vary, not to mention none of these will be connected to other one. (This was written before Bleach end, even so, I would had ignored it. Lol.) Hopefully you'll enjoy these!

Zaraki Kenpachi never listened. He rarely obeyed the rules, if at all and he lived the way he pleased. He was strong, and he knew it. Nothing could stop him and no one could tell him what to do. (Not even the Old Man, even if he would have tried.)

But there was one person who Kenpachi would let dominate him fully. And that person was his lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru, the little pink-haired girl. For her, Kenpachi would have brought the moon from the sky or bought a whole candy store. More likely the candy store, because who liked cheese? After all, everyone knew moon was made of cheese. Or so Yachiru had told him.


	2. Matching outfits

In the World of the Living neither Yachiru nor Kenpachi went unnoticed while they were wearing their gigais. It wasn't because Yachiru was still on Kenpachi's back, holding his shoulder at all times, or the fact that Kenpachi had his somewhat crazy smile which reminded people somewhat of a psychopath.

No, it was because Kenpachi wore a leather jacket, pants and boots while Yachiru had dressed up into a gothic Lolita-style. While the pair's styles didn't exactly meet each other's, no one had enough guts to tell that to them, mainly because they seemed so dangerous together. Yet, the duo themselves didn't know that little fact. Yachiru just thought it would be nice if Ken-chan would dress up into black clothes like she had, to match up with her.


	3. Silent night

It was clear night and the sky was dark blue, like velvet. Not even a single star was on its canvas as Kenpachi rushed across his Division's yard.

The darkness wasn't too bad, as the result of the dull lights of torches placed here and there. Yet, the big man wished today had been a little bit darker and the sky wouldn't have been that clear. He hoped the sky would've been filled with storm clouds, lightning flashing and a terrible rain. He wished the atmosphere of his Division wouldn't have been so sleepy, even if it was the middle of the night. That the Division would've been full of noise and shouts, maybe even the occasional cursing.

As the Eleven Division's man finally reached the front of one shoji door, he prepared himself before opening the shoji. And there, near of night lamp was a bed and in it a small girl. A girl whose cheeks were unusually pale and a wet rag had been placed on top of her forehead. Silently, Kenpachi walked up next to Yachiru's bed, taking her small hand into his. The small hand felt sticky and somewhat still so cold.

“Hang on there, Yachiru.”


	4. Tea party

Byakuya hadn't any idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. Yet, there he was, sitting with perfect zen-position and sipping tea with stuffed animals. It was bizarre and absolutely ridiculous that he, the Kuchiki clan's head, had to keep company for the little pink haired girl. A girl, better known as Kusajishi Yachiru, who had decided today was the perfect day to have a tea party.

At first Byakuya had been slightly pleasant when Yachiru had suggested a tea party. It had seemed the little girl was finally maturing and becoming a real lady. So, of course he had accepted her suggestion. How foolish he had been. The girl had made Byakuya prepare all snacks, tea and such, while she invited the guests. Guests who were mostly stuffed animals.

“Ichi! Ichi! Can you hand me the milk?” Yachiru chirped, her tone high as said person handled her milk.

And if the stuffed animals hadn't been enough bad, Yachiru also had to invite Kurosaki Ichigo.


	5. Paperwork

“Ken-chan, Ken-chan, Ken-chan!” Yachiru shouted as she rushed up to Kenpachi, quickly climbing on top of his lap, grabbing his torn haori collar. She looked with her large brown eyes with a surprising seriousness at him, making Kenpachi wonder what she could want.

“What is it Yachiru?”

“Can you help me with something?” The pink-haired girl asked, still looking at him quite seriously.

“I should do the paperwork. Old Man said I've delayed it already who-knows-how-long…" Kenpachi answered lamely, looking away and wishing he could just destroy the stupid paperwork.

Yachiru looked down, pouting slightly as she said: “Ken-chan…”

Seeing his daughter-like lieutenant sad, Kenpachi sighed.

“Well, it won't matter if it gets delayed a little bit more, I suppose," Kenpachi finally stated, smirking now as Yachiru looked up at him and hugged him.

“Thank you Ken-chan!” as she then jumped down, gesturing him to follow her.

The captain glanced one last time at the paperwork before exiting his office, following Yachiru smirking as he could see Yachiru's big smile on her face. The paperwork could always wait.


	6. Red

Blood was everywhere. Dripping from the trees, pooling on the ground, turning the green a dirty shade of brown. It seemed like it was covering every inch of the world; casting it into a redness that didn't seem possible.

The different shades of red started to mix as more blood ran, bright red to muddy crimson and changing as light as pink.

A wide smile was playing on small girl's lips as she gazed up to a much taller man who grinned back at her maniacally. It was almost cute how they gazed at each other, happy and excited, adrenaline still fresh inside their veins as they turned to face their massacre. Their serene manner seemed out of place on the bloody battleground even before the girl's voice broke the false silence that had descended around them.

"Oh! Look Ken-chan! There is still more!" she chirped happily, looking into Kenpachi's eye as his smirk widened.

"Let's go get them, Yachiru."


	7. Eye patch

The little pink haired girl slowly approached the captain's private rooms. It was awfully silent in the shadowed corridor, the only sound being her soft footsteps.

The wooden floors beneath her creaked as she eventually stopped before a door. Slowly, almost hesitatingly, she lifted her hand to touch the dull doorknob, and turned it. A loud, audible crack was heard as the door opened to reveal the empty bedroom.

Yachiru's brown eyes scanned the familiar bedroom, searching, hoping, but nothing was there…except one familiar item. Her eyes grew slightly as she saw it before she quickly rushed over to the bed snatching the eye patch from the bed into her hand. There wasn't any mistake about who it belonged to or what it meant when its owner had left it behind him.

“…Ken-chan…”

Tears appeared in her eyes only to drop as she blinked her eyes sadly, as the small girl's lips trembled.


	8. Mirror

Smiling at his reflection, Yumichika turned his head from side to side to see his profile better. It was really hard to choose, he couldn't decide if the view to the left or right was more perfect because really, he was the definition of perfect. No, beyond perfect. Sighing, Yumichika flipped his hair, winking to the mirror.

"It's so hard to be me..." The ravenette muttered, sighing as he finally decided his left side was better. On second thought, maybe the right one was better after all...

Sighing once again, Yumichika pursed his lips as it was getting a little bit stressful to decide which side was more perfect.

"Yun-yun! What'cha doing?" a chirpy voice suddenly called right next to his ear. This action caused the fifth seat to drop his precious pocket mirror onto floor, startled by the sudden voice.

"Awww! You broke your mirror Yun-yun. You know what they say about breaking a mirror don't you?" Yachiru asked in a rhetorical question, all innocently as she skipped to the door, giggling madly as she left.

Horrified, Yumichika looked after the little pink demon, known as his lieutenant.


	9. Worry

Sometimes Zaraki Kenpachi could be really deep. In those rare moments of his he would think about Yachiru and the way he had raised her. Should he have placed within his division a woman? Because even though Yumichika was known for his weird habits, which certainly weren't that manly, he was still a man. Or at least his papers read as such.

But the thing which would make Kenpachi worry slightly in moments like those was the fact that Yachiru really didn't have female role model. She was after all a little girl and would eventually grow into a full woman in someday.

"Excuse me; Zaraki-taichou...is Kusajishi-fukutaichou already ready to come with us?"

“Yeah! The SWA meeting should start soon and we need our taichou!"

But all of Kenpachi's worries were thrown out of the window when he was reminded of just how far his little girl had gotten already.


	10. Hair-clip

Frowning cutely at her image, Yachiru shook her head. Huffing, she slammed open her room's door and stomped outside of the Division to SWA's headquarters. In there, the small girl glanced at all the other females, her frown deepening.

"Eh? What is it Yachiru?" Rangiku asked as the small girl took her seat at the table, crossing her arms.

"I want to change!" she stated with a clear voice of annoyance, making everybody in her presence to blink.

"Um, taichou…" Nanao started, giving a worried look to others before turning to the candy-haired girl once again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everything is changing, so I want to change too! Ken-chan even got rid of his bells, so it's time to change!" Yachiru carried on, slamming her hands on top of the table. "It's time to get new looks!"

Most of the women either sighed or sweat dropped, while Rangiku let out a squeal.

"This will be so much fun!" she squealed, obviously thrilled to take the small girl on a shopping spree, which would end up in lots of new dresses and not for Yachiru herself.

Shaking her head, Nanao walked up to Yachiru. Brushing her hair that she had styled slightly to her right side of face, she looked down to Yachiru.

"Maybe you could start with simple hair-clip or something?" she suggested, crashing Rangiku's shopping dreams.

Blinking her eyes, the small girl let out a brilliant smile.

"Thanks, Nanao!" She chirped, before going on her way, obviously going to get a new hair-clip.

"Mou, Nanao…you realize she will ask Zaraki-taichou advice for that, won't you?" the strawberry blonde asked as Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"How bad a hair-clip suggestion could he come up with?" the other woman shot back, not knowing this time that Rangiku was actually correct. Because when the next day came, Yachiru had two crossed bones as a hair-clip in her hair, smiling brightly. No one dared to ask her where exactly she had got that hair-clip.


	11. Monster

Kenpachi Zaraki had finally managed to get that deeply desired second match with Kurosaki Ichigo. But something had gone deeply wrong; they had somehow ended up at the Seventh Division and from there Ichigo had gotten smacked over to Eleventh Division, one of its main buildings, breaking the roof, floor and hitting the basement's floor.

It was still quite unsure how this whole incident had happened, but what was certain was the fact that Ichigo had found some extremely old, dirty documents. His curiosity had got the better of him when he saw one had been written with instructions (in blood, apparently) not to open. Like any curious person, Ichigo had opened it, just to read about the terrible monster of the Eleventh.

Snorting, the teen hadn't believed how the document had described the scary and terrifying monster, and how even the Head Captain's powers paled before it. Tossing the document aside, he stood up, only to freeze.

Usually Ichigo's ability to sense reiatsu was poor, but now he could more and less feel a pair of eyes glued to his back, watching his every move. Sweating, the teenager turned, only to sigh.

"Yachiru…wait! Is Kenpachi here?" The teenager asked as Yachiru shook her head, blinking her large eyes as she saw the document the orange-haired male had been reading.

"What were you reading Ichi? Ken-chan is waiting for you to continue your match!"

"Erm…I was reading about…this 'monster' at the Eleven…apparently it's quite something," Ichigo told the small girl, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh that," the girl in front of him breathed out softly as Ichigo lifted his brow skeptically at the girl.

"You know about this ridiculous thing?" he asked, leaning slightly into Yachiru's way who was now smiling extremely sweetly at him. "Then…where it's?"

Slowly, the small girl's sweet smile turned into one large smirk, her chocolate brown eyes gaining an evil glint. The look in her eyes turned extremely disturbing from Ichigo's point of view, who took a step back.

"Ah…who knows, Ichi?" was the innocent reply, as Ichigo gulped when from behind the small girl appeared a huge, pink, monstrous feline. "But let's not think about that, eh? Ken-chan is already waiting! And I absolutely _hate it_ when Ken-chan's match is stretched like it has been now! Let's go~!"

Without asking, the teenager had already shunpoed outside of the small basement, vowing he wouldn't ever again make Yachiru wait if she asked him to battle against Kenpachi Zaraki.


	12. Hanami

Slowly, the small petals of a sakura tree whirled down from the branchs, touching softly a head of pink locks. Pink met pink, making the small girl giggle cutely as she looked, mesmerized, up to the many branches of the sakura tree. Her eyes glowed from utter happiness, as she eventually allowed her gaze to travel from the very tree she was sitting underneath to the many other rows of sakura trees. Each was bloomin exquisitely, capturing the many eyes of people with their momentary beauty.

Turning her head from the rows of the trees and the people, the little girl's eyes met a single one that was looking at something intently. Following the gaze of the man, the girl noticed her father-like figure gazing at a small flower bud that was still waiting to be open and bloom.

"Ne, ne, Ken-chan."

"Hmm?"

"When will it open?"

"…it'll probably be the last one to open."

Brown eyes widening, the small girl titled her head to look at the man next to her, eyes ever so curious. Her gaze brushed the man's figure, eventually settling on his face as she let out a small breath, her eyes turning to that of understanding. Eventually, the small girl turned back to the small bud.

"…just like Ken-chan."


	13. Shark

"Sea! Sea! Sea!!" Yachiru shouted happily as she rushed toward the waves. Giggling madly, she ran into the water, just to stop knee-high and turn around.

"Ken-chaaaan!"

Said 'Ken-chan' waved lazily as he followed at a slower pace than the little girl, who was followed by his third and fifth seat.

"I seriously can't stand this! The sun is horrible! Horrible! Why we must be here? It's ruining my skin!" The fifth seat, Yumichika whined while carrying a large picnic basket; his partner, Ikkaku, carried a parasol and blanket.

"Oh, shut up. Would you've rather have been at the office, filling all the paperwork?" came back the reply from Ikkaku who stopped as their captain did in front of them.

"At least there is air conditioner!" Yumichika snapped back, glaring back to other who huffed as he started to put the parasol up.

"Just shut up Yumi and help me settle these things…" Ikkaku told the other one, not being in a mood for drama Queen-Yumichika. A huffing, annoyed Yumichika helped him to settle the blanket and then place the basket down.

As soon as the duo had finished, their captain leaned down, watching lazily the sea. Shrugging, the duo settled down too, Yumichika picking at some women’s magazine from the basket he had brought with them while Ikkaku merely started building something from the sand.

The silence settled between the three men, the only sound being the water's crashing to the shore, seagulls' cries and Yachiru's laughter rising into the air. The peacefulness stayed like that only for a moment, when suddenly Yachiru's laughter turned into something between a scream and shout, alarming the trio.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi roared, getting his Zanpakuto and looking quickly around the water, before he spotted what had made the little girl shout: it was a shark.

"Oh my! Captain! It's-…" Yumichika started as Kenpachi was already running toward the water, Ikkaku hot on his heels.

Speechless, Yumichika only managed to stare as his captain dived into the water and soon was wrestling with the shark. He could only stare as his captain battled the shark, laughing maniacally.

"But I wanted to play with the shark!" Yachiru whined as Ikkaku shared a look with Yumichika, neither saying anything for a while until Kenpachi came back, carrying the shark on his shoulder.

"Now we have plenty of food!" The man said with a mad grin, dropping the dead shark down to the ground, just in front of Yumichika and Ikkaku, who was still carrying the pink-haired girl.

Staring for a moment silently into the dead shark's tiny, black eyes Yumichika turned on his heels.

"I'll go home and check the paperwork," was everything he said as Kenpachi and Yachiru shared a look, shrugging slightly.

"Tch, not everybody can stand camping. Ikkaku! Make a fire! We'll grill that shark!"


	14. Eternal tag

Smiling widely, Yachiru shunpoed across the desert like Hueco Mundo, searching for Kenpachi. Suddenly her search came to a halt as she saw a small bundle in the sand. Curiously, she approached the small, green shape wondering what it could be, when suddenly it let out a groan. Blinking her eyes, Yachiru carefully touched the thing, feeling it was a warm and breathing. Looking around, because obviously it was a person as it was breathing and warm, she rolled them around just to see small girl about her age.

Eyes glowing now from happiness, Yachiru gently patted the sleeping girl's cheek. While tapping, Yachiru noticed the girl had a crimson line running across her face vertically, a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and she had an animal-like skull on top of her head, where there was a crack. She also noticed the girl had short, messy light-green hair and little bit darker green, torn clothes. It was obvious the girl was an arrancar.

"Mm…" the small arrancar-girl mumbled, before her large eyes opened and Yachiru was greeted by hazel-colored eyes.

"Hello!" the pink-haired shinigami greeted the other one who looked at her for a moment confused, before jumping away.

"Yo-you're a shinigami!" the other girl shouted, pointing accusing at Yachiru.

"Hmm, yeah! Wanna play?" Yachiru asked which made the other one blink her eyes slightly, confused.

"Oh, Nel knows a good play!" the girl, Nel, answered brightly to Yachiru who smiled brightly back to her. "It's called eternal tag! Nel used to play it with her brothers, but then Nel got lost! Bu-huh!"

"Just like I lost Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped back, before giggling lightly as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Yachiru!"

"And I'm Nel! Nice to meet you, Yachiru!" Nel answered with the handshake. "Ready to start?"

"Sure! You're it!" Yachiru shouted, touching the arrancar-girl's shoulder, before running away, Nel following right behind her.


	15. Make-up

"Achoo!" Yachiru sneezed loudly, rubbing her nose before looking at Rangiku through the mirror. She blinked her large eyes, gazing at her reflection as Rangiku put some lipstick, and after that, she had added the perfume. The strawberry-blonde winked at Yachiru as she then placed the lipstick back in its place in front of the huge mirror before turning her gaze fully to the small girl.

"My turn, my turn!" Yachiru eagerly said, jumping slightly up and down on her seat as Rangiku merely shook her head.

"But you're beautiful Yachiru!" she told, placing her finger lightly on top of the little girl's nose playfully.

"But I want to hit the guys, so I've got to look dashing!" She chirped happily, before standing up and going up to the door. But just before she walked out, she stopped, turning to the pink-haired girl.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" She asked as Yachiru merely sighed.

Hopping down from the chair, she quickly shunpoed outside as Rangiku merely shook her head and locked the door.

"Time to get some free drinks tonight~!" Rangiku sang happily, walking away from her home, not noticing how two brown eyes watched her go. As the strawberry-blonde had fully disappeared from view, the pink demon stepped front of the door, a devilish smile appearing upon her lips. Lifting the silver key that she had borrowed, she quickly opened the door and made her way to the make-up table.

"This should be fun!" Yachiru merely stated, with a huge grin as she seated herself before the mirror and started to get ready to hit the guys as she carefully started.

After she had put everything on as she had seen Rangiku do, plus a little bit extra, she nodded her head and quickly made her way out of the apartment, hiding the key underneath the 'welcome' carpet. She then quickly shunpoed across the busy streets, people turning to look at what exactly they'd just seen as Yachiru made her way to the local bar where she knew her precious Ken-chan would be spending his evening. As the small girl finally made her way to the bar's front door, most people halted and stopped to look at her as she pushed the door open. And there, her Ken-chan was drinking sake with some of his men, and Rangiku.

"Ken-chan~!" The pink-haired girl chirped loudly, bring Kenpachi's attention to his girl, nearly choking on his sake at the sight before him.

"Ya-Yachiru! The hell?" Kenpachi eventually managed to choke out as Yachiru grinned madly.

"I came to hit some guys!" she told, before she started literally hitting the guys, who weren't quick enough to run away from her. At this part Rangiku decided it would be best to hide underneath the table and after that, quickly crawl back to work. She was sure her high pile of paperwork could hide her.


	16. Snowman

The whole group of the Shinigami Women's Association were outside, many of them shivering from the cold.

"Ta-taichou…" Rangiku stuttered, trying to ask Yachiru why on earth she had dragged them all outside, away from the warmth of their headquarters.

"Okay everybody! Today's mission is to build snowmen!" she told happily, making everybody blink their eyes, either surprised or confused.

"Um, taichou," Nanao started, looking at the small president of their club. "How exactly is that connected to anything?"

"Ta-da!" Yachiru said, showing them a poster, which was made by the Head Captain. It read: whoever could make a fantastic and unique looking snowman and take a photo for proof of that snowman and the maker together, would win quite a lot of cash. Each of the women's eyes widened slightly from this before they looked at Yachiru.

"Taichou, this is actually a good idea," Nanao praised the small girl, who pouted slightly.

"My ideas are ALWAYS good, fukutaichou!" the pink-haired girl said back with an adorable pout.

"Well, we better start then, ne?" Unohana suddenly cut in on the upcoming argument with a gentle smile upon her features, making sure everybody agreed and then go their way to build a snowman.

After few hours, Unohana was checking all the snowmen that the women had built, just to shake her head as most of them were pretty much classical-looking snowmen, expect Rukia's who had tried to build a chappy-looking one.

"Hmm…all of them are good, but not that unique," the woman muttered as Nanao sighed next to her.

"I guess we won't get the money then…I saw earlier Shinigami's Men Assocation's snowmen and I must admit…those were _actually_ quite good…" Nanao replied back as Unohana gave her an amused look before they both suddenly heard Yachiru's shouts. Quickly, all the women rushed up to her, just to stop in shock.

Smiling brightly, Yachiru was sitting top of huge, real-size Kenpachi-snowman, waving her hand at them.

"Re-chan! Re-chan! Take a photo!" the small girl chirped happily as Unohana lifted the camera and took a photo.

"Ano, taichou…how on Earth did you make that snowman?" Rangiku questioned while others nodded their heads, wanting to know too.

"It's a secret!" Yachiru told with a sparkling smile, before jumping down. "Let's go to meet Gramps!"

All of the women merely shrugged or just shook their heads before following the little girl; except Unohana, who still looked at the snowman.

"…Remember not to get cold, Zaraki-taichou," the raven-haired woman told the snowman before following the others, a knowing smile upon her features.


	17. Nicknames

Rubbing his temples, Ikkaku growled, annoyed.

"Why do I have to have nicknames like 'Shiny', 'Cueball', 'Smoothie', 'Pachinko head' or 'Pinball head'?" he asked irritated as Yachiru piped up: "You forgot 'Baldy'!"

"ARGH! Fukutaichou, why can't I have…I dunno _,_ a _normal_ nickname?" The third seat asked his lieutenant who tilted her head.

"Like what?" she asked back as the fifth seat let out a small giggle.

"Oh shush Ikkaku! I think those names aren't so bad, even though they aren't nearly as beautiful as mine!" Yumichika smirked with a flip of his hair. This made Ikkaku narrow his eyes at his friend, when Yumichika turned to look at Yachiru.

"Say fukutaichou…do all Gotei 13 members have a nickname?" he asked.

"Of course!" she told happily, before starting to list all the people: "At first there is Ken-chan! Then there is you, Yun-Yun, Pachinko head, Mustache guy, Bow-Wow, Hisa-Hisa, Shun-shun, Nana, Re-chan, Izurun, Gramps, Mayurin, Byakki and Ukki!"

Counting now the fifth and third seat suddenly lifted their finger at the same time up.

"But…that isn't all, fukutaichou…" they both said in unison as Yachiru burst out into laughter.

"You two sound funny when you're like that!" she laughed as the two men looked each other before shouting 'don't mimic me' in unison, just to growl each other. This made the pink girl laugh harder as the duo soon forgot the whole nickname incident as they fought against each other to stop mimicking each other.


	18. Pet

Kenpachi wasn't sure how to react to Yachiru's request to have a pet. The little girl had always been happy with her daily life and only asked for candy and nothing else. So, her coming up to Kenpachi one day just to ask a pet had left Kenpachi wonder how he could fulfill that request to his little girl. It wasn't like at the nearest street corner there was a pet shop where you could buy a fish for your child.

So that's why Kenpachi had somehow ended up at Kuchiki manor, asking Byakuya to fight him, before he remembered his first goal of 'how to get a pet to Yachiru'.

The look upon the noble man's face was one of those kinds, Kenpachi had wished at that moment he had brought a camera. Not that he had any idea how to use one, though. Yet after surviving from his first shock, Byakuya had just told him to get lost.

‘ _Stupid stick-up-his-butt-noble,_ ’ Kenpachi thought as his next destination was to the World of the Living. There he found Kurosaki Ichigo, after several days for searching. Except when he finally managed to find him, he just escaped.

So that was why Kenpachi was sitting on the porch of the Eleventh Division, leaning against his hands. He still didn't have any idea of where to get a pet for his girl; even though he had tried his best. But giving up didn't belong in Kenpachi's vocabulary, so he would find a pet and one that would make Yachiru extremely happy.

And then, the answer sort of walked in his own, making Kenpachi give Yachiru the next day her pet. The Eleventh Division captain just couldn't help but smirk as Yachiru held the small leash in her hand that, at the end of was Seventh Division's captain Komamura.

After all, Komamura was sort of like a dog: so, what better a pet to give a girl like Yachiru than him?


	19. Costumes

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. He was _way too old_ for trick-or-treat. Yet he had agreed to go for a round with Yachiru, because there wasn't no way in hell he would do that rematch with Kenpachi. He would even rather go trick-or-treating with Yachiru, or at least it had seemed at that point a good idea. But now that the plan was on full swing, Ichigo was regretting it badly. He felt utterly ridiculous, dressed up as Frankenstein while Yachiru was in a cute little princess costume, asking candy from people. Yes, Yachiru had forced him to dress up too, because that seemed to be the whole idea of Halloween, if you didn't count the candy.

Oh yes, Yachiru had heard about the heavenly day called as Halloween: a day in the World of the Living where little children would dress up into either cute little dresses or horrible ones. Of course, since in Eleventh Division Yumichika happened to be the Fifth Seat, who was always so trendy, he had insisted Yachiru to dress up as a cute little princess while Ichigo himself would be a terrible Frankenstein. Something about bringing beauty and beast out of them if they would go out as a pair like that.

Not to mention it was perfect reason for Ichigo to ask candy from people, which later Yachiru would get, because there was only a little she could carry while Ichigo could carry a _lot of_ candy. So, all in all, it was like Christmas and birthdays combined together, at least for Yachiru.

Sighing lightly, Ichigo shook his head before he received a smirk as he watched how Rukia walked with her devil dress to get candy as Yachiru pointed to their next house. After all, Rukia had come with her brother, Byakuya.

"Not even a word Kurosaki," Byakuya muttered as Ichigo gave him amusement look, barely holding his laughter as Byakuya's dress topped the ridiculousness of all dressed.

After all, when Yachiru had found out Rukia would join in the trick-or-treating; she had insisted Byakuya join; with beautiful, pink ballet dress that had swan front of it. Ichigo could vow Yachiru had watched too much Swan Lake when she had come up with that dress. Even the orange-haired teen knew that Byakuya was sane enough not to go against the Little Devil, known as Kusajishi Yachiru.


	20. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this drabble collection. I hope you all have enjoyed these short drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing these. Thank you all for reviews and kudos!

Scowling slightly, Kenpachi made sure his eye patch was in place and his haori wasn't too torn up as he turned to look Yachiru who was frowning to her reflection. Eyebrows knitted, the small girl pulled frustrated at her hair-clip away, tossing it into the farthest corner of the room. Frustrated, Yachiru allowed herself to fall on to the bed, staring irritated at the rooftop, daring it to say a word. But since rooves couldn't talk, Kenpachi voiced the obvious: "Yachiru, get yer butt up and put that hair-clip away."

Eyes narrowing, the girl rolled on her stomach, turning her back to her precious Ken-chan.

"Not in the mood!" she chirped back as Kenpachi scowled and soon picked the girl up by her collar, turning her to face him.

A battle of gazes settled between Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru as they stared each at other, neither budging even little bit. It was a battle of minds and wills. Even Yumichika's and Ikkaku's coming didn't break it as they tried get their captain and lieutenant to come already, only to receive "get lost!" sending Yumichika and Ikkaku quickly away. The duo then returned their battling gazes, only to be interrupted, this time by a scoffing Byakuya.

The captain of the Sixth lifted his elegant brow at the duo, thinking something along the lines of 'barbarians' as he then smoothly told them they had exactly ten minutes to get ready. Once again the duo turned their fiery gazes, this time their reiatsus shaping into the shape of a huge, wild pink cat and golden-black skull-monster. Byakuya's cool façade didn't slip at all as he coolly looked this display, yet his gaze hardened and unconsciously his hand reached toward his Zanpakuto.

"Get yer ass away, Kuchiki! This is between me and Yachiru!" Kenpachi muttered in a low tone as Yachiru's eyes started turning red.

"Yeah Byakkun! This is between me and Ken-chan!" she lashed as the noble finally took a step backwards, his survival instincts kicking in hard.

"Eight minutes," he only said, before quickly shunpoing away as the duo's gazes turned even more terrifying.

As soon as the noble was away, Kenpachi's gaze met Yachiru's who stared back to him. The wild pink cat hissed at the skull-monster, that howled back in return, the reiatsus almost touching each other's. Eyes narrowing, Yachiru's gaze hardened as Kenpachi's only eye, too, narrowed at his daughter-like lieutenant. It wouldn't take long before their reiatsus would clash and most likely destroy the whole room, yet suddenly their gazes softened.

Letting out a giggle, Yachiru reached her arms now and hugged Kenpachi who answered the hug back, the duo embracing each other. While this happened, at the doorway Kurosaki Ichigo was shaking like mad, his knees hitting together as he stared from the doorway's shadow.

"Ichigo," Rukia suddenly called behind the orange-haired teen that yelped and turned to her, his heart beating like crazy.

"Ru-rukia…"Ichigo breathed like he had just survived an extremely terrifying event. "I-I-I think I need to go change…"

"What?! Why?" The ravenette questioned as Ichigo merely waved his hand, quickly shunpoing away to change his pants as Kenpachi was still distracted by hugging Yachiru.


End file.
